Without the war: A Christmas on Lorien
by Aroara
Summary: Christmas Eve on Lorien, if there was never a war,


**A late Christmas story. Well actually it's more of New Year's story, but whatever.**

John

I took a final sip of the mulled ale, before I was unceremoniously yanked towards the door.

I glanced at the raven haired girl with the stormy eyes as she dragged me along. I quickly grabbed two old fashion coats, and handing one to the girl, before we slipped carefully down the hallway clogged with people.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice said from behind breaking through the loud music, turning quickly I faced my tyrant of a younger sister.

"Out" I replied edging closer to the door, ready to make a break for it.

"On Christmas Eve!" she almost shrieked only just remembering, that most guests prefer not to have their ear drums burst. Even though Christmas was an Earth holiday, the people of Lorien had become fond of it, and had added it to its list of annual events, and took it **very** seriously.

"Out for a walk" I answered trying to avoid her evil stare.

"You mean out to go smooch somewhere private with your girlfriend". I couldn't help but blush at this, Liz and I had been dating for a few months but I still got embarrassed at the mention of things like that.

My sister groaned loudly, sounding a bit like a tortured prisoner "Fine, but come back soon, we need your Lumen for the fireworks". Before I could mutter something about her not being the boss of me, Liz who hated being called by her 'to long' of a name, had pulled me out of the chaos.

As we entered the chilly night, noticing the clear but beautiful differences between the pure white snow and the dark glittering night. My breath let out plumes of foggy air, maybe more than someone without my legacie might. Liz raised one olive skinned hand and the cold winter wind ceased, her legacie; the control of the weather was very useful at times like these.

"Where to?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"Why don't we go…to that little cobbled square" her eyes lit up "it'll be beautiful with all this snow".

Stanley

I strode quickly out of my suffocating friend's house. I rubbed my hand quickly through my short, black hair, but soon let them drop. The stillness of the night surprised me, compared to the blaring of Earth Christmas music inside.

Rolling my shoulders, I strolled quickly through the deep snow. Deciding on instinct, I chose to walk in the direction of a small square. There was something incredible peaceful about it.

As I walked forward, my toe caught on something sending me sprawling. Cursing softly I scrambled to my feet and picked up what had tripped me. It was a long wooden stick; it was shaped a bit like a staff. With a smile I deftly spun it around me, all previous anger forgotten I restarted my journey. I was a natural at this.

Ava

"Oh come on" I said crossly stamping my foot, the ground rumbling accordingly.

"No, it's cold, freezing" the dark skinned boy, Hanu, my annoying boyfriend replied stubbornly.

"If you don't, I'll catapult you" I warned raising my foot.

"You and your stupid legacie" he groaned, but jokingly.

"Please" I said doing a pouty face "for wittle old me".

"Fine, your methods of persuasion are too tough on me" he said with a shake of his head.

"To the square" I cried dragging him after me, letting my blond hair flap behind me in the wind.

John

When we arrived there was a couple already there, sitting on a bench in the far corner. They both had brown hair, but it was hard to fully tell, because the boy was constantly shapeshifting. He shifted to a robin and landed on the girls shoulder chirping happily in her ear.

There was a younger girl there too. She had short red hair and was sitting placidly reading a book on another bench as if it was a warm summer evening. We strolled slowly around the small frozen lake in the centre of the square, taking in the snowy covered trees and the long icicles attached.

Out of nowhere a high pitch screech filled the air. Spinning round I saw the brunette girl covered in snow. The boy stood a little way away giving her an impish grin.

"You're gonna get it" she yelled, her marine coloured eyes filled with malice, as she raised a snowball and threw it.

Her aim was off and instead of hitting her boyfriend it hit a tall muscled boy leaning against a tree in the shadows.

"Oiy" he cried angrily, but he was grinning as he tossed a snowball back, this time it did hit her boyfriend, right in the face. Because of this, the fight continued a while more before another player was added. A stray ball hit the red head, still reading, in the arm. With surprising speed she jumped to her feet and joined the battle.

It was only a matter of moments later, when another couple who were also watching were hit. They were about our age, when balls gone amiss hit them.

"Argh" they cried in unison, and with another cry of vengeance they rushed over. I shrugged and for once that day was the one dragging Liz along to join.

From the deep shadows of the trees, a tall muscular man stood, around his thick neck was a large amulet; a dark blue stone was inlaid in it. Beside him a girl with fiery red hair stood.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly.

"People who were always meant to meet".

"At a snowball fight" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"One way… or another" was the reply. They stood in silence again until the man spoke again.

"Don't you have a family and boyfriend to be spending this festival with?"

"Well… yes" she replied hesitantly, a slight blush crept up her features, she was never good at hiding emotions.

"Well off you go then, I just have one more person to see, and that's an order" he added with a small smile, Pittacus Lore rarely gave orders.

"Yes sir" she said with a mocking salute, before turning and vanishing into the gloom.

"Merry Christmas" Pittacus Lore whispered as soon as she had left, then turning away from the laughter followed her, he needed to see the missing one. But that boy was difficult, always difficult.


End file.
